Improvisando
by mutemuia
Summary: La improvisación es la acción y efecto de improvisar, es decir, de hacer algo a última hora, sin la debida preparación ni previsión [PWP].


_**AVISO:**_ _PWP (Plot, What Plot?)._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Kyoya y Haruhi pertenecen el uno al otro; o en su defecto, a Bisco Hatori.

* * *

 **IMPROVISANDO**

Cuando Haruhi levantó la vista de los mil libros y expedientes de su mesa, se dio cuenta con horror de que Kyoya estaba a punto de regresar a casa. Las tiendas ya habrían cerrado y no le daría tiempo de conseguir nada medianamente decente ni de prepararlo ella misma. Y no es que Kyoya despreciara un detalle que costara un par de cientos de yenes, o unos chocolates hechos con amor por ella, no. Pero digamos que su marido tenía unos gustos mucho más sibaritas. Y caros, muy caros…

El reloj seguía moviéndose. El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía pensando en cómo demonios salir de esta de una manera airosa…

¡Diez minutos!

¡Cielos!

Así que no le quedó más remedio que improvisar…

* * *

Cuando Kyoya entró al apartamento (de lujo, por supuesto) que compartía con su esposa, la encontró en la cocina, preparando la cena.

Ella le sonrió y él arqueó una ceja interrogante.

—Tadaima, Haruhi… —dijo él, manteniendo por lo demás una expresión neutra.

—Okaeri, Kyoya —respondió ella, sonriéndole.

Sí, salvo esa ceja inquisitiva, Kyoya procuró ocultar su sorpresa y asombro porque Haruhi estaba allí, tan tranquila, lavando la verdura y luciendo un delantal rosa de lindos conejitos.

Y nada más.

Solo su piel desnuda y el delantal.

Oh, bueno, sí, había algo más si Kyoya hubiera de ser preciso. Un lazo rojo, enorme, a modo de diadema en su pelo, ahora un poco más largo y femenino que en sus días de instituto, y que la hacía parecer una adolescente.

Una extraña forma de preparar la cena, sin duda.

Y no es que él se fuera a quejar…

Más que nada porque la visión era muy sugerente. Mucho, mucho…

—¿Haruhi? —preguntó él, levantando la barbilla y señalando al gran lazo rojo.

Ella se llevó las manos mojadas al pelo y soltó un 'oh', como recordando de repente lo que tenía en la cabeza y lo que tenía puesto. O mejor dicho, lo que no tenía puesto.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Kyoya —le dijo ella, con las mejillas teñidas de un suave color rosa.

Él entrecerró los ojos pero estos chispearon con diversión y un algo más que era oscuro y salvaje.

—De lo que veo, debo deducir que tú, toda tú, eres mi regalo.

—Ajá —confirmó ella, ladeando luego la cabeza para brindarle una de esas sonrisas que terminaban por desarmarlo y con las que bien sabía ella que él no podía negarle nada. Haruhi volvió a sus verduras y añadió—. Bueno, la cena estará en diez minutos…

Kyoya dejó su maletín, se quitó la chaqueta, se aflojó la corbata y ¿se fue? No, no se fue. Se apostó en la cocina, apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mirando y admirando el hermoso trasero de su esposa. Haruhi podía ser menudita, pero estaba muy pero que muy bien proporcionada. Sus esbeltas piernas, torneadas y firmes, subían interminables hasta aquellas redondeces que no cubría el delantal. Un hermoso espectáculo. Qué bueno que solo era para sus ojos…

Él siguió con su detallada inspección de la anatomía femenina hasta que ella se dio cuenta. Sí, ella se dio la vuelta y vio sus ojos. Y ni siquiera el cristal de las gafas lograba ocultarlo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que había detrás de esa mirada. La había visto muchas veces… Y claro…, se ruborizó…

—¿Kyoya? —acertó a preguntar.

—Sigue, sigue —él agitó una mano en el aire, en un gesto elegante y displicente—, no me prestes atención…

Ella lo intentó, pero sentía la intensa mirada de Kyoya sobre ella. La sentía como si fuera fuego sobre su piel. Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás una vez más, y lo vio en la misma postura, la misma mirada, pero esta vez mordiéndose el labio. Oh, vamos, Haruhi, ¿se trataba de esto, no? Esto es lo que querías y sabías bien lo que iba a pasar. Ella volvió la vista al frente y fingió que seguía preparando la cena, pero la realidad era que se moría de ganas por que sus ojos fueran sus manos.

Escucha por fin sus pasos acortar la distancia que los separa y siente el calor de su cuerpo a su espalda. Sus vigorosos brazos aparecen entonces en su umbral de visión, uno a cada lado, enjaulándola entre Kyoya y la encimera. Él se acercó más aún y se pegó a su piel desnuda. Le respiró en el cuello. Tras la oreja. La lamió.

Su lengua trazó sinuosamente los contornos de su aurícula y sus dientes tiraron con suavidad de su lóbulo. Ella cerró los ojos y jadeó en voz alta…

—Pero Kyoya, la cena… —dijo ella.

—Shh, Haruhi —le interrumpió él—. Se supone que debo abrir mi regalo, ¿verdad?

Tiró entonces suavemente del lazo de su cabello y dejó que cayera al suelo. Sus manos se adentraron por debajo de la tela del delantal, abarcando sus pechos y buscando sus pezones.

Ella quiso protestar, pero le salió un gemido ansioso.

—Oh, vamos, Haruhi —replicó él, su aliento cálido en su cuello—. Desde el momento en que te vestiste así, sabías que esto iba a pasar…

—¿Q-qué? —atinó a preguntar ella, demasiado ocupada en las sensaciones que despertaba en ella los dedos de Kyoya jugando con sus excitables pezones.

—La cosa esta de usar tan solo el delantal incluye sexo en la cocina, ¿no es cierto?

Ella exhaló un violento jadeo de excitada sorpresa cuando una de sus manos abandonó su pecho y bajó hacia el valle de sus piernas. No pudo evitar doblarse un poco, buscando que esos dedos se adentraran más en ella, y apoyó las manos en la encimera para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Decías, Haruhi? —le escuchó decir, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

Y justo cuando creía que no iba a aguantarlo más, y que iba a tener su primer orgasmo de pie, la voz grave y cargada de sensualidad de su marido, le susurra al oído:

—¿Te inclinarías para mí, Haruhi?

Ella se reclinó sobre la encimera, casi en un ángulo de noventa grados, dejando expuestas sus nalgas y sintió la caricia de Kyoya sobre sus carnes. Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera y un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Kyoya iba besando su espalda mientras sus manos acariciaban la cara interna de sus muslos y abrían su intimidad con las manos solo para él.

Cuando Kyoya entró en ella, los dos suspiraron hondamente. La postura no era precisamente la más cómoda, ni el ángulo el mejor, pero definitivamente era intensa y le dejaba a ella espacio para tocarse mientras Kyoya se empujaba dentro de ella y apretaba sus nalgas hasta dejar la marca de sus dedos en ellas. Sus pechos ardían, en parte por la fricción contra el mármol y en parte porque toda ella se sentía arder. Levantó un poco el torso, apoyada con el antebrazo mientras la otra mano seguía describiendo círculos buscando ese punto que la hacía temblar de placer. Kyoya se dobló sobre ella, su pecho contra su espalda, apenas conteniendo el gruñido animal que quería escapar de su garganta, cuando sintió que las paredes vaginales de Haruhi se contraían sobre su miembro. Aceleró entonces el embate de sus caderas. A él tampoco le faltaba mucho. Sus dientes arañaban la carne de su hombro cuando Haruhi se tensó bajo él, profiriendo una exclamación primitiva de gozo, y luego se desplomó sobre la encimera. Kyoya apoyó las manos en el mármol, a ambos lados de Haruhi, el pelo cayendo sobre su húmeda frente, apretando los dientes, flexionó un poco las rodillas para no perder el ángulo y se empujó tres veces más hasta que la siguió en el orgasmo con un gruñido de triunfo.

Aún no se mueven, desplomados el uno contra el otro y con las piernas temblorosas, las respiraciones agitadas y las olas del éxtasis aún recorriendo sus cuerpos. Para cuando estas desaparecen, Kyoya se retira y ayuda a Haruhi a incorporarse. Solo entonces se sube los pantalones y los calzoncillos, que habían caído hasta sus tobillos. Haruhi aún lleva puesto el delantal, pero ahora está tan torcido que uno de sus pechos asoma desde la tela. Con un gesto amoroso, Kyoya le adecenta la escasa prenda y guía a una Haruhi aún en piloto automático hasta el dormitorio. Allí se tienden sobre la cama, uno frente al otro, y descansan abrazados.

—Haruhi, muchas gracias por tu regalo —dice él en voz baja—. No sabes cuánto lo aprecio.

Ella no responde y solo asiente tímidamente con la cabeza. Pero Kyoya la conoce bien.

—Se te volvió a olvidar, ¿verdad? —dijo él, con fingido reproche.

Ella enterró el rostro contra su camisa y susurró un avergonzado "Sííí".

Haruhi sintió vibrar el pecho de Kyoya en una carcajada que no pasó de sus labios, estirados en una sonrisa, pero que reverberaba dentro de su pecho.

—Bueno —añadió él, la voz llena de humor—, igual dentro de un mes, a mí podría olvidárseme el Día Blanco…

Haruhi levantó la cabeza tan rápido que Kyoya sinceramente se sorprendió. A ella le chispearon los ojos con perversa anticipación. Por su cabeza solo pasaba la imagen de Kyoya con delantal. Solo con delantal… Cielos, esa imagen ardería eternamente en su mente… Su Kyoya y solo un delantal de conejitos… Definitivamente viril, sin duda, pero a la vez… Oh, dioses, Kyoya solo con delantal… Ah, le podía dar algo…

—Va a ser un mes muuuy largo… —dijo ella, tratando de aparentar indiferencia—. ¿No podrías concederme un adelanto?

Y entonces la carcajada de Kyoya explotó. Su risa salió por fin del pecho y resonó en las paredes de la habitación.

No, ni loco Kyoya se iría a poner SOLO el delantal antes del 15 de marzo, pero mientras, se le ocurrirían imaginativas formas de 'entretener' a su mujer entre las sábanas.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:** Fic inspirado en el arco titulado _Back Stage_ , protagonizado por los fantásticos Rei y Shougo, del manga _Love Stage!_


End file.
